AW:List of Needed Articles
This is a list of many needed articles, which one may use to help the wikia continue to populate itself with worthwhile information about extraterrestrial creatures from every universe possible. Aliens Actual Universe (Rumored Aliens) * Agharian * Bellatrician Grey * Bj'Tharian (aka Liam - khi) * Black Eyed Children * Black Stick Men * Cetian * Cimakian (aka Ghiba raan) * Clariano * Cygnusian * Dargos * Dark-Skinned Lyran * D'niomhd (aka Guilum or Centaurian Giant) * Dihamann * "Dover Demon" * Dropa * Eben * Homosaurus * Iargan * Ishnaan * Lyran Bird People * Lyran Cat People * Lyran Giant * Lyran Nordic * Lyran Redhead * Mannegishi * Marcabian * Nockh*mios * Orange * Procyonian * Santinian * Sirian * Sirian Aquatic Race * "Space Brother" (Nordics) * "Starchild" * Tall Blue Aliens (Cassiopea) * Tall White Aliens * Teetonian (Zanfretta's Aliens) * Ummite (Giants of Voronezh) * Vizh'na (aka Alephatian) * Zeta Reticulan AdventureQuest Universe * Alien Zard * Alien Zard Queen After Earth Universe * Ursa * S'krell Final Space Universe * E-351 * Hooblot * Order of the Twelve * Temporal Worm * Zargon Slug Galaxy on Fire Universe * Bobolian * Ceti * Leonid * Nivelian * Occular * Octopod * Void * Vossk Gunman Chronicles Universe * Coelophysis (Gunman Chronicles) * Pteranodon (Gunman Chronicles) * Renesaurus * Velociraptor (Gunman Chronicles) * Triceratops (Gunman Chronicles) * Xenom Half-Life Universe * Alien Controller * Alien Craft * Alien Fauna * Alien Grunt * Antlion * Archer * Barnacle (Half-Life) * Boid * Bug (Half-Life) * Bullsquid * Charger * Chumtoad * Fast Walker * Flocking Floater * Gargantuan (Half-Life) * Gasflyer * Gonarch * Headcrab * Houndeye * Hydra (Half-Life) * Ichthyosaur (Half-Life) * Kingpin * Leech (Half-Life) * Mr. Friendly * Panther Eye * Particle Storm * Protozoan * Race X ** Gene Worm ** Pit Drone ** Pit Worm ** Shock Roach ** Shock Trooper ** Spore Launcher ** Sprite ** Voltigore * Sand Barnacle * Sewer Fauna * Snapbug * Snark (Half-Life) * Sphere * Stampeder * Stukabat * Tentacle (Half-Life) * Tripod Hopper * Unnamed Creature 1 * Unnamed Creature 2 * Unnamed Creature 3 * Vortigaunt Monster Buster Club Universe * Morpher of Dark Galaxy * Rhapsodian Monsters vs. Aliens Universe * Maxilonian * Coverton's Species * Sqweep's Species * Sta'abi's Species * Vornicarn (Species) * Leprechonian * Prankinoid * Heliumnoid Sci-Fi Channel (Syfy) Movies * Alien from Alien Apocalypse * Legion (alien from Alien Lockdown) * Alien from Heatstroke * Alien from The Black Hole * Alien from The Mercury Men * Alien from The Hive (Note: The Ants aren't the aliens, they're normal earth ants that were being control by the real alien, the blue thing at the end of the movie) * Alien Bugs from Star Runners * Aliens from the Riverworld series, found in Riverworld (2003 film) and Riverworld (2010 film) * Alien Bears from Savage Planet * Alternate Dimensional Aliens from Ferocious Planet * Green Goo and Iron Golem (Aliens from Iron Invader) * Kulku (aliens from Alien Siege) * Possibly the Mongolian Death Worms from Mongolian Death Worm Space Rangers Universe * Alkaris * Dominator (Space Rangers) * Faeyan * Gaalian * Klissan * Maloq * Menzol * Peleng * Unknown Ships Zak Storm Universe * Atlantean (Zak Storm) * Blix * Lemurian (Zak Storm) * Spider of Zite * Wahoolian * Zitean Planets & Other Locations Babylon 5 Universe * Babylon 5 Bucky O'Hare Universe * "Slave World" * Warren Chaos Field * Chaos Field Cloverfield Universe * Cloverfield Station Final Space Universe * Ruxx Cluster * Tera Con Prime * Toro Nebula * Yarno * Inner Space Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors Universe * Circus Planet * Dreamworld * Frostworld * Journey's End * Life Ship * Sandeen * Sharpis * Solarus II Gunman Chronicles Universe * Banzure Prime * Unnamed Planet (Gunman Chronicles) * Ferron Sci-Fi Channel (Syfy) Movies * Alien Bug Planet from Star Runners * Riverworld (found in Riverworld (2003 film) and Riverworld (2010 film)) * Planet Oxygen from Savage Planet Characters Half-Life Universe * G-Man * Nihilanth * Skitch Monsters vs. Aliens Universe * Coverton * Gallaxhar * Sqweep * Sta'abi * Vornicarn Space Rangers Universe * Rachekhan Zak Storm Universe * Caramba * Cece Final Space Universe * A.V.A * Ash Graven * Avocato * Clarence (Final Space) * Mooncake * Gary Goodspeed * Fox * Fraskenhaur * H.U.E. * Harp Graven * Helper Assisant * Helper Hula * Helper Stevil * KVN * Little Cato * Lord Commander * Quinn Ergone * Terk * Todd H. Watson * Tribore * Thud Category:Browse Category:Content